Charm
by Laet-lyre
Summary: Oikawa tiende a bromear con que es natural que las chicas ni se le acerquen, siendo como es de basto. Una vil mentira, por supuesto. Iwa-chan puede parecer duro como el pedernal y bruto como un arado, pero cualquiera que se molestase en rascar la superficie daría con un filón de oro puro.


**Holaaa~**

 **Pensaba haber hecho algo para el cumpleaños de Oikawa, pero… no se me ocurría nada, estoy superoxidada en cuanto a escribir fics *llora pensando en todos los que tiene pendientes*, pero en fin, más vale tarde que nunca. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Iwa-chan nunca había encajado en la definición de "adorable". Ya de niño tenía el cabello ingobernable, aquellas cejas rectas un poco demasiado pobladas, un ceño con tendencia a fruncirse y la boca que se apretaba en una línea severa justo antes de increparle por cualquier cosa sin importancia, como que se hubiese comido el último pan de leche casero, que tuviese que cargarlo hasta su casa tras torcerse el tobillo o que grabase su _estúpida_ serie sobre avistamientos de ovnis encima de la película de Godzilla —lo cual, a juicio de Oikawa, era totalmente culpa de su amigo por no tener bien ordenados sus DVDs.

Con los años, los rasgos de Iwa-chan no habían hecho sino afilarse y endurecerse, y su voz ronca y sus maneras ásperas como el papel de lija no ayudan a suavizar la impresión que causa. Oikawa tiende a bromear con que es natural que las chicas ni se le acerquen, siendo como es de basto.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Una vil mentira, por supuesto.

Iwa-chan puede parecer duro como el pedernal y bruto como un arado, pero cualquiera que se molestase en rascar la superficie daría con un filón de oro puro.

—Eh, Tontikawa…

Oikawa parpadea, arrastrado de vuelta al mundo real por aquella voz rasgada.

—¿Hmm?

Iwa-chan resopla y lo mira brevemente. Encorvado sobre sus apuntes en la mesa baja de su cuarto parece más dócil, y Oikawa se permite irritarle esbozando una sonrisa ingenua.

—No sé a qué galaxia muy muy lejana se ha ido la neurona que te queda —Oikawa se ilumina un poco al registrar la referencia—, pero esto —puntea con el lápiz sus propias hojas de ejercicios— no va a hacerse solo. Y ya te adelanto que te patearé si cateas.

—No pasa nada, Iwa-chan, química es una de mis mejores asignaturas. Además —estira la sonrisa— siempre puedo copiarte.

—Ya… No. Y esto son mates, genio.

—¿Qué?—da un respingo, genuinamente alarmado, y revisa frenéticamente las notas que tiene dispersas a su alrededor. Frunce el ceño, confuso, sin entender lo que ve.—¿No, no lo son?

Mira a Iwa-chan, con una sombra de temor agarrotándole el pecho, porque siempre ha tenido más de un tornillo flojo y puede que ahora se le esté yendo la pinza del todo, hasta que ve su sonrisa maliciosa.

—Malvado —masculla con resentimiento.—¡Eso no se hace, Iwa-chan! —le da una patada floja por debajo de la mesa.

—Es culpa tuya por estar empanado —replica, agarrándole el pie antes de que pueda pegarle de nuevo.—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?

Y ahí está, esa mirada intensa, profunda como el corazón de un bosque, que siempre ha tenido dominados a sus kouhai. Y un poco a él también. Por eso se encuentra murmurando _En ti_ y sonríe satisfecho cuando Iwa-chan carraspea y baja la vista un segundo.

—¿También eras así de moñas con tus novias?

—Nah, es por compensar. Alguien tiene que poner el romanticismo en esta relación y- ¡AH!

Iwa-chan tiene la mala idea de hacerle cosquillas.

—Oh, perdona, ¿te he interrumpido?—esgrime una sonrisa torcida que puede que se le haya pegado de él.—¿Qué decías?

—Eres zafio y ruin —intenta liberarse, pero el agarre tiene la fuerza de un cepo para osos, y acaba escurriéndose bajo la mesa cuando Iwa-chan tironea para contrarrestar su forcejeo.—No, ¡NO! ¡ParaparaPARA! —suplica con voz cada vez más aguda cuando Iwa-chan pasea un índice amenazadoramente por el arco de su pie.

—Soy zafio y ruin, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

—P-porque me q-quieres —dice, la voz temblorosa a causa del cosquilleo que repta hasta su rodilla.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Iwa-chan! —exclama, esta vez con auténtica indignación.

Iwa-chan parece captar la inseguridad que esconde su enfado, porque lo suelta y su sonrisa pierde todo rastro de maldad.

—Anda, ven aquí, tontolaba —a Oikawa le falta tiempo para rodear la mesa y deslizarse entre sus brazos, dejándose mimar. _Como un gato_ , le ha dicho Iwa-chan varias veces.—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Quererme para siempre —ronronea, e Iwa-chan pone los ojos en blanco y curva los labios en un gesto que traduce fácilmente como _qué remedio_.

Y puede que no sea adorable en el mismo sentido que un cachorrito dentro de un zapato, o que las chicas no se enamoren de él al primer vistazo, pero es encantador. Es leal. Es bueno y franco y recto y todo lo que Oikawa necesita y quiere en la vida, y debería decírselo en voz alta, a todas horas. Que da igual si para otros es un cinco o un seis, para él es un veinte sobre diez. Sin embargo cuando lo mira las palabras se le atascan en el pecho. Se pregunta si Iwa-chan lo adivina de todas formas, porque lo mira con una adoración que Oikawa está segurísimo de que no se merece.

—Te quiero —musita por fin.

Y los labios de Iwa-chan escriben sobre los suyos: _Yo también_.

-.-.-

—Iwa-chan, déjame copiar el cinco.

—Piérdete…

—¡Iwa-chaaan!


End file.
